waysofhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
INDUSTRIAL ACCOUNTS
'INDUSTRIAL ACCOUNTS' Industrialists Industrialists - Are the most vulnerable and most hardworking players of any country. The success of the country often depends on their hard work. They must understand (it is very important!) that their role in the country is to make resources and to supply the science and military accounts. It is their priority number one. Because their scientific advancement and their protection depends on other players. Independently industrialists can't survive. Such players usually buy bonuses for production of resources and for population growth. These are the minimum financial expenses in comparison with science or military accounts who buy more bonuses. Very often this role is assumed by beginner players - they so like to build up their cities. If in the country there is a clear split of types of players, for example, if in the country there are players that specialize in the production of money, industrialists should not build banking cities, but should completely rely on bankers to provide financing. Respectively industrialists should completely provide bankers with all resources which are necessary for them. If bankers in the country aren't present, Industrialists need to build a banking city for every 4-5 industrial cities. Now about a city building order from start... I recommend if near the first city there are no the worthy deposits then first city must be built as a maternity hospital. As a last resort - the second city. It will quickly make new cities, and make roads between them. In such a city all buildings should increase population growth - a fountain/aqueduct, the hospital/infirmary, three houses and the Wonder of the World Pagan Temple are necessary. It is also important to get as many growth resources as possible. Thus your population will rise quickly and be very useful for the countries aspiring to victory. About deposits... If there is an alternative, don't take deposits that give you 2 or more unique resources, such as sheep (which gives meat and clothes) or grassland wine (which gives fruit and wine) when there is a flax or cotton, cows and plains wine. It is better to take two different deposits with greater bonuses, than two identical deposits with half the efficiency. Remember that the forest is a very important deposit for a country, it is often much more important than any growth resource. After a month you will understand the importance of the forest. Science and military cities require a lot of wood for the majority of buildings, more than food (though you will get a lot of demand for food as well). Construction of strong fleets requires a huge amount of wood for their building and maintenance, so your country will dominate on the seas, and you will be able to quietly build cities on the coast. Besides, industrial cities consume a lot of wood, and you will be able to build Forge/Factory/Power plant and increase the production of resources in a city. It becomes very important when competing with other countries. Not to say that other players shouldn't build Lumber mills in the cities with other deposits to balance food/wood, but it is very ineffective and slows growth, without saying that to occupy a valuable deposit with a Lumber mill in the city with a different purpose is simply silly, but often becomes necessary because of the absence of colonized forest deposits in your country. It is very desirable to take the forest from a river spot, in the perfect situation - a grassland forest with a snow city spot on a river. Supply of overland army requires a lot of food therefore you shouldn't disdain to build cities with food deposits for supply of military cities. Bonuses to production of food are on all deposits of growth therefore in such cities it's a good idea put a farm (or even two) and hydroelectric power stations. The maximum bonuses on food come from oases (best of all to take from a grassland spot with a river), and from whales, cows, bananas, pigs. It will allow the country to focus on armies and to train soldiers non-stop without having to worry about building up farms. It is very important that when war begins, the bigger the size of your army the greater the value it will be. Therefore it is necessary to prepare for it long before. You can build food cities without a deposit - it is desirable on the grassland river. In such cities you will be able to put all three farms. And besides food you will be able to construct special buildings for the production of music, movies or books. Therefore the importance of such a city even without a deposit is equated to the importance of the city with a strategic deposit, but they are less attractive to the enemy and less likely to be attacked, while the cities with a deposit are always at risk to lose their deposit. Besides, the cities without deposits don't lose 15% of their population growth. Category:Industrialists The most useless deposits: - Crabs - doesn't give enough fish and not enough food. If there is an alternative in the form of fish or especially whales, it is better. - Oysters - give slightly more food, than fishes. On production of fish in general it is better not to build profile buildings strongly - to sense will be a little. And here it is possible to construct food city - the main thing that sea cages was a little. - Sheep - 50/50 clothes and meat. Not only that but if you build all the production buildings you won't have enough city spots, so it won't be very efficient, and the growth of the city will be the low. - Pearls. Especially if there is an alternative in the form of diamonds, rubies, silver. There is no way to increase the production of jewels from a pearl deposit. Production of jewels completely depends on the population level in the city and the courthouse level. This deposit doesn't give fish, only proximity to the sea will give you fish, but it isn't enough. Building buildings that increase production of fish to the point where you can use it to increase population growth will actually decrease the raw growth you will get. From deposits try to take first of all strategic deposits - metal and pack animals, science will open sulfur, fuel, aluminum, uranium. Players with them always are very much appreciated by the leadership of a big country aspiring to the space race. I didn't mention granite because it is really necessary only in the first third of the game, further its importance dies away and by the end of the game granite is garbage. Though the granite city can then be turned into a good airport where it is possible to construct Air defense system and Radar station in the former granite mines. An airport without a deposit is more preferable. Now about construction stages... To train the workers to colonize a deposit it is best to have two depots - The main depot and a second (temporarily constructed) level 1 depot. Thus you will train workers twice as quickly. This also helps if you lose your deposit in a fight and need a lot of workers to restore it. (The following paragraph requires edit by the author) But before need to bring the population to a demanded consumption level. Let's tell if you have five resources of growth, at first bring population level to 1600 people. If four - that 900 people, etc. And when you will order workers, you watch that this level didn't fall below this mark. So you keep optimum growth rates and productions of workers. Thus a growth 550-600 people/day because one depot can train almost 5 workers per day, and it is desirable to have two depots - almost 10 workers per day. Such growth is certainly possible, only if you research certain sciences. But how to make it happen? In a new city we have the population consume a resource which gives +20% growth instead of 15%. We build three houses. Now we have +32 pop growth. We then build the depot to the level of 8000+ units. Immediately we build the fountain. We then upgrade the depot to the level of 55,000-60,000 units further. We reconstruct the fountain into Aqueduct. When the population reaches 100 people, include consumption of the second resource of growth, at 400 - the third, etc. We upgrade houses to maximum. If science allows: build Infirmary. Now upgrade depot to the level capable to construct Infirmary. If the city has access to all seven growth resources and the supporting sciences adding growth to the city, it is possible (in the absence of structures reducing demographic growth), and having at the maximum Aqueduct, Infirmary and Houses to have a growth of 1200+ people per day even without a paid bonus. In practice it happens rarely because it is still necessary to construct a museum or a cathedral also you can not sustain such growth because you will quickly exceed your level of culture. You would need to build some very expensive cultural structures which gives a notable recession of the population. But it isn't necessary for us to have such wild growth - 550 to 600 people/day is enough. After colonizing a deposit you immediately receive a population growth recession of 15%. If right after acquiring a deposit you then begin to construct buildings which give further recession of the population i.e courthouse, the city you built will grow slowly and take along time. Therefore I personally advise that you be guided by the average population level of your already built up industrial cities so in your new city you only begin to construct buildings (that give population recession like courthouse) when the population is 70% of the average level of your cities. Spare workers... In a situation where the country you are in gets in a war it is necessary to always have spare workers for a fast recolonizing of a strategic deposit. Therefore if you see that the population of your city comes near to the cultural maximum, it is a good time to build spare workers in this city. At this stage of the game food supply should not be a problem. It is not a sin to have and more than one set of workers because due to war you can lose a deposit more then once but if you have workers available then it is only for a short period. It is important to keep workers in the safest and best protected city, and always to move away them from an incoming attack. In the third third of game the enemy can terrorize the cities of your country with fast cavalry raids, and with the invention of tanks, raids become even quicker. Therefore no distance can be considered safe any more. You want to be sure that when you will wake up in the morning all your stocks of workers remain and are whole and safe. Notes for industrialist... Remember that to reconstruct a low level structure into a more modern structure (i.e: Fountain into Aqueduct) saves to you about 60% of resources then if you built this building level by level. - Don't forget that in the conditions of war it is much more important to have air defense on the hill block then to have a statue. Even if you are not attacked directly, your air defense will provide additional protection for all cities of your country, close to you. - Don't be greedy. After all the industrialist - is the main driving power of science and military of your country. Therefore give to the country almost everything that you make. Scientists and military accounts make very few resources and therefore need a stable resource supply for growth. The more you help the country the more the country will help you. The science will grow faster and the military will be able to protect you and the country better. - Communicate with other players, they can help you with a difficult question, situation or may even simply give you a necessary resource, you only have to ask. - The growth is ALL for industrialist. - You watch if the population rests against a limit, build spare workers or defensive army. - Also remember that a good industrialist gives more to the country in resources, than it gets. ;) Best of Success! Shtirliz. Category:Industrialists